Neighbors Now Know My Name
by Blackpantherwolf
Summary: YJ Anon Meme. Prompter asked for a male/Wally  because he's our fandom!Bicycle  anything based on the song 'Neighbors Know My Name' by Trey Songz. I chose a lapdance because it is a lapdance song! Warning: Slash and sexual content


**_Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Neighbors Know My Name' by Trey Songz, because he owns the song._ _I do no own Young Justice either!_**

* * *

><p>'<em>How did it come to this?<em>' Wally grumbled to himself while shifting through his clothes to find the perfect outfit to fit the song...and upcoming humiliation that will definitely follow. M'gann should of never used her eyes on him. And Robin should NEVER hacked the cameras to get blackmail on him. He thought back to just one hour ago when Truth or Dare was actually something of a joy to...enjoy!

No one used puppy-dog eyes on him, he got by with simple dares, and very small truths. Even Roy, who came by unexpectedly just to talk to him and Robs, let loose a little bit, smiling slightly at the embarrassment the others felt when choosing dare. But of course that all has to go down the drain.

_**One Hour Ago...**_

The whole team was gathered around in a circle playing Truth or Dare. M'gann managed to convince everyone to play using her infamous puppy-dog eyes. Everything started off relatively tame. Kaldur was taken out of his comfort zone multiple times with his friend's antics, Superboy remained unmovable, Robin was blushing as every CDfJ story was brought out by his best friend, Roy was calm the whole time but kept his attention on the smaller redhead, M'gann was positively giddy, and Artemis...was slowly growing red in anger from her dares. Her eyebrow twitched while she watched Robin and Wally brofist each other.

Her turn soon came and she felt a calm wash over her, as a positively evil idea formed in her head. The blonde archer turned her sights to Wally West.

"Okay West! This time it's your turn!" The blonde archer smirked evilly, pointing a finger at him, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me Arty! Nothing you come up with can possibly come up with can ever embarrass me at all!" Wally crowed, hands behind his head, looking the perfect picture of relaxed. Artemis was talking out her ass like always. She most certainly can NEVER be creative enough to think up a good enough dare.

"Famous Last Words, West. I dare you to put those assets to good use. And I'm not talking about shaking your ass. Lap Dance. To Roy!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

Silence was dominant.

Wally was still. Roy, Artemis noticed, was blushing slightly but his eyes behind the domino mask were on Wally. Artemis mentally congratulated herself. At least Roy wouldn't be such an asshole all the time...hopefully.

Wally regained his composure and asked, "What..song did you have in mind?"

"Neighbors Know My Name"

All eyes turned to Robin, who remained silent up until now. The aerialist quirked his eyebrow at them as he smirked at Wally who was questionably avoiding his eyes.

"I know for a fact that it's Wally's favorite song, and remember Wally I have blackmail for ages on you," The bird's smirk widened, "You've done worse, dancing on Roy is nothing at all!"

The room was silent again, as they all stared at Wally waiting his response. They waited two more minutes before they heard a faint 'okay'' pass Wally's lips. Roy visibly perked up to the amusement of the team. Wally continued shakily, "I'm gonna put some more clothes because if I do this, I have to do it in style! Give me 10 minutes! Artemis do the music!"

Roy cut in before Wally could zoom away. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I don't mind-but if it makes you awkw-"

The smaller redhead interrupted him, "Yea I wanna do this for sure!"

"Okay.."

Wally sighed as he pulled on his tight, black shorts, and and his small fishnet tank top. He looked himself in the mirror and mentally prepared for the lap dance of the century. He opted to go barefoot for leverage and sighed again. There was a tap on his down to signal him. He walked to the doorway of the cave, where the rest where waiting. He peeked in and saw Roy sitting in the middle on a chair. He seemed anxious and was gripping his thigh tightly. Wally took a deep breath and walked in. Artemis gave him a thumbs up and Robin was seated by the stereo along with everyone else.

The music started up as soon as he got in front of Roy. He leaned forward and placed his hands on Roy's thighs. He smirked at him softly and started moving his hips,

_Soon as we get started makin' love, goin' harder__  
><em>_I hear a knock, knock, knocking on the wall_

For every knock he popped his ass up in Roy's face, and turned around getting in his lap rolling his hips softly.  
><em><br>__And as soon as I go deep, getting it in, then again__  
><em>_There's a knock, knock, knocking on the wall_  
>In one swift movement he got off his lap and bent over shaking it slightly and slowly rolling upwards. He circled around Roy rubbing on his shoulders, and the older redhead softly groaned.<p>

_Girl, your legs keep shakin'__  
><em>_I swear we breakin' our new headboard, headboard__  
><em>_And the love we make, it feels so good, girl you know I'm proud__  
><em>_Lookin' in your lovely face, scream my name, you do it so loud_

Wally wound his hips in front of Roy, dropping low gradually and grabbed Roy's thighs spreading them, and he got back on his lap rolling his hips a bit harder.  
><em><br>__I bet the neighbors know my name__  
><em>_Way you screamin', scratchin', yellin'__  
><em>_Bet the neighbors know my name__  
><em>_They be stressin' while we sexin'_

_Bet the neighbors know my name__  
><em>_(My name, my name)__  
><em>_I bet the neighbors know my name__  
><em>_My, my, my_

Wally grabbed Roy's hands and forced them on his ass, as he rolled his hips forwards and back progressively getting even more aggressive until he threw his head back in pleasure. Roy eyed the the stretch of Wally's neck and pressed his hips into Wally's as they moved together. He kneaded Wally's ass in time to the beat as he lost himself into the small redhead's movement and the song.

_Take this pillow right here, grab this__  
><em>_And I know you're so excited if you bite it, they won't hear__  
><em>_And you know just what we capable of__  
><em>_When we makin' love_

Wally grabbed his hands and removed them, resulting in a small moan of disappointment, before crossing his legs over his lap and maneuvering himself onto his hands, legs in the air, ass in Roy's face, still rolling his hips with the song. He worked his hips for a minute before sensually sliding down onto his hands and knees. He stood up, strutted up to the taller redhead, grabbed him out the chair and laid him flat out on the floor. He dropped on back on Roy's lap, spread his legs out, and rolled his hips, head thrown back again, as if he felt Roy deep inside him.

_So the music gon' be loud, you gon' scream and shout__  
><em>_Girl, your body's a problem, they call me the problem solver__  
><em>_Let phone sit on the charger, it could ring all night__  
><em>_They can call, they can knock and be upset, but I bet_

_I bet the neighbors know my name__  
><em>_Way you screamin', scratchin', yellin'__  
><em>_Bet the neighbors know my name__  
><em>_They be stressin' while we sexin'_

_Bet the neighbors know my name__  
><em>_(My name, my name)__  
><em>_I bet the neighbors know my name__  
><em>_My, my, my_

Roy looked up at the smaller redhead in complete awe, as he felt his erection twitch against his ass. The rest of the team looked extremely shocked except Robin, who was recording it with his camera for more future blackmail material. Artemis was disappointed that her dare failed to embarrass Wally, but mentally gave the redhead props for knowing his strengths and working that ass.  
><em><br>__While I be bangin' on yo body__  
><em>_They be bangin' on our wall__  
><em>_While they dreamin', you be screamin'__  
><em>_Now they bangin' on our door_

_Sometimes she call me Trey, sometimes she say Tremaine__  
><em>_When it's all said and done, bet the neighbors know my name__  
><em>_Sometimes she call me Trigga 'cause I make her body bust__  
><em>_They might think my name is "oh shit," I make her cuss_

Wally smirked down at Roy as he raised up onto his tip-toes and wound his hips again, hovering over Roy's sizable bulge. He got back on his hands and knees, ass facing Roy as he arched his back and twirked his ass.

_I bet the neighbors know my name__  
><em>_Way you screamin', scratchin', yellin'__  
><em>_Bet the neighbors know my name__  
><em>_They be stressin' while we sexin'_

_Bet the neighbors know my name__  
><em>_(My name, my name)__  
><em>_I bet the neighbors know my name__  
><em>_My, my, my_

The song was drawing to a close, Wally knew. He sat on Roy's bulge reverse-cowgirl, crossed his legs, and faced Roy again, rolling hi and winding his hips and ass. He crawled forwards to and sang the last of the lyrics, on Roy's lips, "_I bet the the neighbors know my name_.."

The song trailed off. Wally was sweating slightly, and his body felt over-sensitized. He felt the stares of his teams and looked over his shoulder at them. They were all wide-eyed, jaws dropped. He smiled sheepishly at them before looking down at Roy. Smirking he pecked him on the lips and asked,

"So how did I do?"

Smirking Roy, grabbed Wally by the hips and ground him against him erection, eliciting a whimper from the smaller teen.

"Does that give you my answer?"

Artemis clapped her hands, and soon everyone else followed through. Wally deserved the round of applause. But Robin held up the camera Wally barely noticed and said, 'Dude, you make this too easy for me!"

Roy perked up from underneath Wally still, "I want a copy!"

Wally punched his arm.


End file.
